


Beauty and The Scientist

by Underratedcharactersunite



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedcharactersunite/pseuds/Underratedcharactersunite
Summary: After Abraham and Glenn, the Alexandrians are faced with the aftermath of their first official encounter with Negan. Eugene and the Reader console each other whilst wondering what is next for the both of them and the rest of the group.





	Beauty and The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are italics

Blood.Brains.Skull fragments were everywhere. As the Saviours drove off, everything seemed to attack your body at once. Abraham. Glenn. Their heads were completely destroyed only their torso’s giving any indication of who they were. Your chest heaved up and down as your heart raced in panic. The world appeared to be spinning a thousand miles an hour, you couldn’t focus. Why? They were good people…they were more than that….they were family. Your family. 

Before you met the others you were so accustomed to it just being you, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene but once the Glenn and the others entered your life they provided this new lease of life into all of you. 

The drive to Washington was becoming tiresome roads upon roads of lonely empty roads with only the four of you to keep each other entertained. At first, you had been content in just watching the endless fields go by of nothing but a few standing walkers. Turning your head to glance at Eugene, you both gave each other a weak smile as his hand slowly made his way into yours, sliding across in the seat, you pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his shoulder before resting your head on it. Eugene responded with a kiss on the forehead. 

The minute your eyes fluttered shut; the moment the truck lurched forward, you almost smacking your head onto Abraham’s chair if it wasn’t for Eugene who managed to catch you. Both Abraham and Rosita were the first out of the truck. Jumping out you noticed a woman and a man lying on the floor unconscious. 

“Y/N, check him” Jogging over, you bent down to examine him. Pressing your fingers to his check examining for a pulse. 

“Looks like heat exhaustion. He needs water and rest now.” Reluctantly Abraham chucked some water in your direction. Slowly you opened his mouth dipping small droplets of water into his mouth so he didn’t drown. Once Abraham was certain he allowed Tara to put Glenn in the back of the truck but not before you took of your overshirt and giving it to Tara so Glenn could at least have something to rest his head on throughout the no doubt bumpy ride.

Looking around the place, your hands trembled as you still rested on your hands and knees. Attempting to stand up, your knees trembled as your knees collapsed onto the ground again. You prepared yourself to get up and help the others when a pair of hands covered yours. Glancing up, your bloodshot, tear-filled eyes met with Eugene’s. The tears you had been forced to hold back, suddenly began to force themselves out. 

Resting your foreheads together the two of you relished in the feeling of the two of you being close together. Wrapping your arms around Eugene’s neck you pulled him in close; you needed confirmation that he was still here with you. He was here. He was here right in front of you and no matter what Negan attempted to do he would never be able to destroy the bond that the two of you had. Never. 

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t destroy the world around you; hurting your family. The people that meant everything to you. Just like he had taken Glenn and Abraham. Moments like this, Abraham would have made some crude commented or a wisecrack; he always made wisecracks. 

Who would have guessed dark overrun tunnels would be lucky? Despite Abraham’s previous reservations about Gleen and Tara going in. After Eugene giving false directions all of you had ended up in the tunnel with Glenn and Tara. You were able to witness Glenn and Maggie reuniting for once something good happened. 

Abraham had made a fire, everyone had gathered around trying to keep warm whilst having a meal to keep us going until dawn where the travel would towards terminus in the morning. Walking towards Eugene he held his arms out as you sat down in his lap. His arms instinctively wrapped around you holding you tightly. 

“Would you look at that? Eugene here knows how to show his old lady some attention after all.” Rolling your eyes, you shook off Abraham’s comment. 

“Abraham’s jealous that I have found one hell of a woman, who I’m more than willing and ready to spend the rest of my life with.” Stretching up, pressing a loving kiss onto Eugene’s lips, the second you pulled away, his lips met yours for a second one. 

“I ain’t jealous. I’m just wonderin’ how on earth Y/N does it that’s all.” 

“That’s a secret you’ll never know” The room went silent for a moment before the two of you broke into smiles and then laughter began to echo off of the tunnel walls.

Pulling away Eugene you managed to regain your strength getting off of the floor. Turning around you noticed everyone in various forms of grief and upset. The first person who approached you had been Carl. There had been moments where you had been afraid that he was going to die especially when Negan attempted to get Rick to cut off his arm. The grief was written plainly over his face. You held onto him tightly for a couple of seconds before your body made a beeline towards Maggie, the moment she clocked you coming; her body twisted meeting you in a fragile embrace.

“You’ve gotta let us help you.” You whispered to her softly. “We need to take him home. Where he belongs; with you, with his family. You know no-one’s going to stop until Glenn and Abraham’s death have been avenged.” Maggie reluctantly let go and agreeing to the help. 

Staggering over to Abraham’s body; you placed your hand on his ice-cold body; even in his last moments, he came out with something insulting and sarcastic in his own unique way. But that didn’t stop you from wishing that it had never happened. He should be here with you all going home. Himself and Glenn. 

Rosita nodded as the two of you touched hands over Abraham’s body. Sasha staring at both of you, a silent conversation of grief conveyed over both of you. Despite your grief, you weren’t blind to the obvious tension between the both of them. 

As Eugene approached the four of you lifted Abraham heading him back to the RV for his last ride. You and Eugene expressed saddened looks the entire way, you desired nothing more than to just go home, close the doors to your home and hold Eugene as tight as possible. 

The entire way home it was uncomfortable. The silence, the grief, the anger antagonizing each and every one of you. The Saviours were out for blood; anyone’s they could find a pitiful excuse for. Getting off the RV back at Alexandria there was no relief, no joy to being back to the safety of the compound. After all the Saviours claimed this was there’s and we had to hold up our keep. What was ours was there’s. 

Walking up to the house, our feat trudged in sync. A few more steps, the gravel moving underneath our feet in tandem with each step. Walking up the steps, opening up the doors, you laid your gun on the hallway table, slipping off your overshirt. Eugene was hovering beside you. 

“You were really brave today. Abraham was proud of you, you know that right. Glenn would appreciate you risking your life to save Maggie and the baby, you know that right. I’m proud of you for pushing yourself through all of your fear and doing whatever it took to try and get Maggie through to the Hilltop.” 

“The Saviours attack was inevitable; they cut off all major roots, closing us here like a heard of a cattle. My good was not good enough.” Turning around you closed the gap between you wrapping your arms around his neck loosely, casually playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“Don’t blame yourself. Negan did this. Not you. Not Rick. Not Daryl. Negan did this. One day. Negan is going to pay for what he’s done. Just like we dealt with the people at Terminus Rick will have a plan he always does.” 

“I know. Together we have to right tools with Rick’s leadership to battle anything that we might come up across…But right now. I don’t want to think about Rick or the Saviours. I just want to be present with you in this very moment…I know there are times where I don’t say this often enough but I love you.” Eugene’s face twisted to the side as he met yours in a passionate embrace. His hands dug into back giving him the confirmation that you were very much here. Pushing a stay hair that had fallen in front of your face away, deciding to hold your face in the palm of his hands. 

Pulling away momentarily, with a loving look in your gaze, lifting your hand up to trace his injuries that had masked his face. You leaned in again pressing soft kisses all over where they had brutalized his face. 

“I love you too; let’s get your face cleared up and then head to bed. We both could use some rest.” Eugene took ahold of your hand as you led the way upstairs. 

If only you knew what was to come; how your relationship would be tested more than ever before. The two of you were about to enter a vortex where there would be things that didn’t make sense. The strength and purity of your love would soon be put the test. Would it withstand or would it fail? 

Regardless, in this very moment, Eugene had a secret of his own. Whilst he held your hand in one of his hands, the other was in his pocket, nervously playing with something he had wanted to give you for a very long time. Eugene kept wondering; 

When was the right time to ask you to be his wife?


End file.
